


my part probably is you

by Novocaine504



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Christmas Party, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ish?? - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Poisoning, repost bc i really like it, yea this was a christmas fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novocaine504/pseuds/Novocaine504
Summary: Pertama kali di-post di FFn: 25/12/2018 (Selamat Natal!)Vodka tahu B-52 tahu persis konsekuensinya—dan dalam sepersekian detik sunyi yang nyaris melahap mereka utuh, ia pikir yang akan terjadi lebih baik terjadi.
Relationships: B-52 & Vodka (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	my part probably is you

**Author's Note:**

> Food Fantasy (c) Elex.  
> [Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam proses pembuatan maupun fic ini, semuanya murni untuk kesenangan dalam menulis dan kecintaan pada tokoh fiktif yang saya tulis.]
> 
> Sebenernya dah gasuka bgt sama game ini (pas balik dr pensi kaget; kayaknya skrg p2w bgt dah gt byk limited FS yang kesannya esensial buat WB dan arena+ gw gapunya apa2:( ) tapi fic ini... gw suka... jadi gw repost... walaupun blom natal... tapi gaada istilah terlambat untuk natal ok!!!
> 
> vodka masih waifoodku
> 
> [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13157504/1/my-part-probably-is-you)

Gadis itu memiliki bintang-bintang yang berkelip pada bola matanya yang lebar; haus akan pengetahuan. Vodka selalu menjadi oasis bagi keingintahuannya yang tak pernah terpuaskan. Gadis itu adalah segalanya yang _Master Attendant-_ nya miliki, dan secara tak langsung, segalanya yang Vodka miliki. Ia mengingat ketika tangan itu terulur dan meraih miliknya yang sedang berusaha mendorong kereta kuda tempat mereka beristirahat, suaranya lirih memanggil, "Kak Vodka, semangat…!"

 _Master Attendant-_ nya tak pernah memandangnya lebih rendah karena ia seorang perempuan. _Yang terjadi, jadilah_. Food soul dipanggil untuk membantu manusia, dan itulah yang Vodka lakukan; ia minum, minum, dan minum setelah seluruh urusan selesai dan sukses—tuannya selalu mengatakan kalau ia menjadi Vodka yang berbeda dari yang ia kenal kalau sedang mabuk.

"Tapi itu pesonamu." katanya, sambil tangannya meraih rambut putih salju Vodka yang membingkai wajahnya yang kemerahan, aroma alkohol mengisi tiap udara yang mereka hirup. Tapi tak ada yang peduli—Nevras adalah kontinen dingin, dan sesuatu yang dingin memerlukan sesuatu yang mampu menghangatkan suasana sekalipun badai salju menerjang di luar sana.

"Enyah; aku masih ingin minum lagi! Jangan ganggu a—!"

"Vodka, ayo kita pulang." ia merasa pinggangnya dilingkari oleh lengan tuannya yang membuat wajahnya memanas, alkohol ia teguk semakin kuat untuk menyamarkan penyebab semu merah di wajahnya yang semakin menjadi. Ia menahan napasnya ketika membanting gelasnya ke kounter, dan ragu-ragu berjalan di belakang tuannya, berpamitan pada orang-orang yang juga adalah pelanggan di bar ini, sama seperti dirinya, sama seperti tuannya.

_Yang terjadi, jadilah._

Gadis itu memiliki bintang-bintang yang berkelip pada bola matanya yang lebar; haus akan pengetahuan. Vodka selalu menjadi oasis bagi keingintahuannya yang tak pernah terpuaskan. Gadis itu adalah segalanya yang _Master Attendant-_ nya miliki, dan secara tak langsung, segalanya yang Vodka miliki—hingga segala yang mereka miliki dirampas dari mereka.

Bingkisan manisan di atas meja membeku ketika Vodka mengusir dirinya sendiri ke luar dari kamar—ruang dukanya—tempat tubuh ringkih gadis itu berbaring tanpa nyawa. Seluruh ruangan membeku ketika bintang-bintang pada bola matanya berhenti berbinar, jiwanya yang berlalu menciptakan lubang besar hingga mereka dapat melarikan diri dan kembali ke langit di atas sana.

(Dan—bukankah itu hal yang bagus?)

Salju yang menumpuk di dalam hatinya—negeri salju impian, terjadilah segala yang ada dalam angan—diporak-porandakan dan menjadi badai yang tak berkesudahan.

Bingkisan manisan di atas meja tak berani ia sentuh karena gadis itu kelaparan. Vodka terjaga tiap malam, menantikan figur kecil keluar dari kamar dan mencari makanan— _kami food soul tidak butuh makanan, lagipula; jangan sia-siakan pendapatanmu untukku (aku hanya butuh alkohol, lagi dan lagi)_ —ia duduk di meja makan yang kebersihannya tergilas debu, tak pernah memiliki makanan untuk disajikan.

Alkohol dapat membuat orang-orang dewasa lupa, tapi anak kecil tak dapat melupakan lapar.

Dalam mimpinya, tangannya terulur pada telapak kecil yang meraihnya, melantunkan nada yang ia rindukan—tak familiar, begini bunyinya: _"Kak Vodka! Permen untukmu! Aku masih punya banyak, jadi sini!—"_

"—kemari, Vodka." tak ada senyuman pada wajahnya yang muram ketika ia melanjutkan, "Aku akan melahirkan era baru untuk kita semua, yang tertindas dan terlupakan."

Kata-katanya dingin, namun ada janji yang dibawakan—keyakinan yang kuat untuk mengabulkan tiap silabel yang terucap. Ulurannya ia raih perlahan-lahan—kemanapun tuannya pergi, ia akan ikut. Dalam kebahagiaan, dalam kenelangsaan—dalam perang maupun revolusi.

Relung hatinya _ingin._

* * *

Sebanyak apapun yang ia minum, alkohol tak mampu melarutkan senyuman itu sirna dari kepalanya.

_Yang terjadi, jadilah—_

Sebanyak apapun yang ia minum, alkoholnya tak mampu menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku—kegagalannya terpajang dalam lautan jerit minta tolong dan teriakan di sana-sini di seluruh penghujung kota, menyuarakan perubahan dan revolusi yang diprakarsai oleh tuannya. Para teman seperjuangannya—kameradnya, orang-orang yang mereka percayai, mulai menyanyikan nada-nada familiar—lagu khas orang-orang Nevras ujung; berakhir dengan nina bobo ketika nyaris semua orang mabuk dan terlelap cepat di atas lantai, di bawah meja.

Tuannya membawa mereka pulang meski Vodka menjerit dan mengklaim bar sebagai rumah keduanya.

—Sebanyak apapun yang telah mereka minum di bar itu, keserakahan dan keinginan lebih pada kekuasaan absolut membawa mereka satu langkah menuju akhir dari segalanya.

Manusia selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, dan Vodka seharusnya tahu.

Ketika tubuh tuannya mengejang di lantai dan matanya berkunang-kunang setengah sadar hasil dari konsumsi alkohol yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, ia seharusnya tahu seperti apa rasanya salju kutub yang konstan menggerogoti hatinya yang terjebak salju abadi. Ia membuai tubuh tuannya, rapuh dan berbuih dari mulutnya, para kamerad yang seharusnya dapat ia percayakan hidupnya mengkhianati mereka terang-terangan di atas meja selebrasi; racikan racun yang larut pada bir.

Ia ingin menangis, tapi air matanya telah lama membeku.

_Yang terjadi—_

_tidak._

Ia tergopoh pulang (ke arah mana pulang, kalau tidak ada tuannya yang biasa mengarahkan mereka pulang?), membawa badai bersamanya mengiringi tiap langkah menuju pekarangan pemakaman tempat gadis itu beristirahat. Ia mengubur mereka—mengubur kebenaran revolusi pula bersama jasadnya—dingin dan membeku; Andrey mencibir seperti gagak yang mewartakan akhir, Vodka, berpegang seutuhnya pada kewarasannya yang menipis dan tujuan hidupnya yang telah mencapai akhir, menjadi pembawa akhir dari segalanya—

Hanya ia terlalu takut untuk mengantarkan akhirnya; terlalu takut menghantarkan keadilan yang diinginkan tuannya pada orang-orang yang menyalahi mereka.

 _Revolusi_ ini adalah tuannya—ia tidak ingin membunuhnya dua kali karena tiga kali gagal melindungi tujuan hidupnya.

Matahari tak pernah terbit, dari Barat ataupun Timur—tapi Vodka tetap berharap saljunya berhenti.

* * *

B-52, kala itu naif tanpa tahu persis seberapa penting emosi menguasai cara kerja dunia ini, menelusuri hutan. Mengikuti jejak _fallen angel_ yang mengarah persis menuju sarangnya. Ia melihat figur seorang wanita di depan sarang—gua besar yang menyimpan kegelapan dan nasibnya ke depan nanti. Wanita itu, setelah dilihat lebih dekat, bergeming pada posisinya, seolah ia bukan sesuatu yang hidup.

Mungkin, ia mati.

B-52 melangkah masuk menuju sarangnya—hingga tangan wanita itu terulur, menahannya agar tak melangkah lebih jauh. "Jangan melangkah masuk." katanya, spontan membuat B-52 menatapnya heran. Wanita itu meliriknya, bola mata es membeku tajam yang sepersekian detik membekukan api dalam dirinya. "Kau tak seharusnya menyia-nyiakan hidupmu."

"Inilah yang kuinginkan." balasnya. Wanita itu masih menatapnya tajam, burung yang bertengger pada bahunya pun demikian. "Adalah keinginanku untuk memahami penderitaan manusia. Kata orang, aku dapat menemukan jawabannya di sini."

"Apa yang membuatmu percaya tempat ini memiliki jawaban atas apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kalau begitu, dimanakah aku harus mencari?"

"…Kau tak akan menemukannya dimanapun."

_Manusia? Bukan—_

"…apakah kau tahu karena kau pun, tak menemukan jawabannya disini?"

"…."

Wanita itu menurunkan tangannya, perlahan—tak lagi menghalangi keinginan B-52 dan dalam diam mengiyakan jawaban yang B-52 berikan.

Ia mengamati B-52, melangkah semakin dekat pada kematiannya, hingga kegelapan melahapnya utuh.

_Yang terjadi, jadilah._

_("—Tuanku, masa depan semacam apa yang anda mimpikan?")_

* * *

"Hari itu, hal apa yang membuatmu pergi jauh ke dalam sana?"

B-52 dapat memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Ia melihat lelehan salju kutub di dedaunan dan rerumputan sekitar gua; di dalam gua hingga relung terdalamnya. Fallen angel bergidik kedinginan dan salju yang menghujam tubuhnya yang terbakar ketika Brownie menyeret tubuh mekaniknya keluar dari kematian prematurnya. Alasan yang sama sepertinya—hanya saja ia tidak naif dan tahu persis apa yang ia lakukan.

Vodka menegak habis alkoholnya, wajahnya terbenam pada lantai, helaian rambutnya lepek karena basah terkena air dan krim—tapi ia tak peduli. Orang mabuk tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali habisnya alkohol yang bisa mereka tegak habis. "Hm—hmm… oh, Andrey… kau sudah besar sekali?"

Burung itu berkeok dari atas meja, dan terbang ke arah Pineapple Cake yang melompat kegirangan ke atas pangkuan tuan mereka yang baru, yang saat ini memegang buku dogeng natal dan dikerumuni oleh para _food soul_ yang ingin mendengarkan. B-52 tak tertarik untuk mendengar ceritanya; ia lebih tertarik pada Vodka yang seorang diri di ujung ruangan merayakan natal bersama Aizen (jinak?) yang sesekali mengoper alkohol ke arah wanita itu.

"Andrey, ambil sendiri jatahmu! Ini punyaku! Pergi sana! _Shoo!_ " ia memukul-mukul B-52, jeritannya cukup untuk membuat Steak menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tajam. B-52, tak mengerti maksud tatapan Steak menahan pergelangan tangan Vodka yang terbang ke arahnya, hendak menjatuhkan tamparan padanya.

"Nona—"

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku—"

Vodka berhenti—sejenak mencerna situasinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap B-52 dengan tatapan sayu, wajah memerah karena mabuk berat di hari natal. B-52 mencium aroma alkohol dari kulitnya, dan napas wanita itu yang menghantam wajahnya karena jarak yang dekat. "Apa maumu?" napasnya berdecit, sekali lagi ia berusaha meraih botol alkohol dari lantai, hendak menghabiskan sisa isinya yang setengah telah tumpah ke lantai.

"Aku bertanya: pada hari pertemuan kita, apa yang membuatmu pergi ke dalam sana?"

Wanita itu nampaknya menyadari pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, tetapi tak menghentikannya untuk menjerit (mengelak): "Andrey berhenti menggangguku! Seorang wanita dewasa butuh asupan alkoholnya!"

Burung itu bersiul dari ujung ruangan lain, menghangatkan bulu-bulunya bersama Sichuan Hotpot yang bermain mahjong bersama Gyoza dan Tangyuan. "Apa di hari yang sama, kau menemukan jawaban yang kau cari?" ia lanjut bertanya, tak peduli pertanyaan pertama tak diindahkan oleh wanita itu.

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Vodka—"

B-52 menatap jauh ke dalam mata wanita itu—pancarannya menceritakan sesuatu yang tak dapat kata-kata lukiskan untuknya. Ia melepaskan tangan wanita itu, yang kini membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Dari ujung ruangan, mereka menyaksikan suasana natal—hawa udara di sekitar mereka menjadi semakin hangat seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Jawabannya tidak ada." ujarnya, lirih, cukup agar terdengar pada pria di sebelahnya. "Hal seperti itu—bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau temukan dengan mudah."

Di sisi lain ruangan, semuanya mulai berpesta—kue krim dan mangkuk berisi mi hangat disajikan, semua food souls dalam ruangan yang ikut merayakan natal mengitari meja saji.

(Vodka mengingat Nevras: bayangan dari kehidupan dahulunya; tudung saji tanpa sajian, meja makan tanpa makanan. Bingkisan permen yang tak pernah digerogoti semut layaknya hatinya yang digerogoti salju abadi—pertumpahan darah untuk satu sendok makan, obat-obatan dan kue kering yang mengganjal perut sepanjang umur badai salju yang tak sampai meraih senja.)

"Kak Vodka! Kemari! Nasi sudah siap!"

— _gadis itu… apakah ia sudah kenyang?_

Pineapple Cake memanggil dari ruangan lain; tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak. Vodka mengamati langit di luar sana—ia melihat Peking Duck dan Yuxiang, menatap langit sambil mengisap cerutu mereka, tak ingin terlibat dengan yang lainnya. Bintang-bintang bertabur terang benderang di hari natal—tak ada salju, tak ada sepi.

Hangat.

B-52 menarik perhatiannya. "Kalau sekarang… adakah jawaban atas apa yang kau cari di hari itu?"

Vodka mengambil botolnya, meneguk kuat-kuat sekali lagi seluruh isi botolnya—"Ini semua kejadian lawas; aku tak berkutat pada masa lalu. Enyah, tinggalkan aku sendiri." ia tersenyum meyakinkan pada B-52. "Pergi rayakan natal bersama yang lainnya, _tuan cocktail_."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Vodka dan berbaur bersama yang lain. Ia melihat Strawberry Daifuku mendorong masuk Raindrop Cake bersamanya, lalu melompat dan meminta jatah kue. Pria itu berbalik pada Vodka, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

_Vodka mengingat._

"Tanganmu, kemarikan." ia tersenyum—wajah layaknya mekanik memancarkan hati mesinnya yang tanpa cacat. Vodka tahu B-52 tahu persis konsekuensinya—ia dingin seperti salju kutub pada badai di langit utara kala malam, ia panas seperti bara api yang melahap habis sebuah kota di Light Kingdom—dalam sepersekian detik sunyi yang nyaris melahap mereka utuh, ia pikir yang akan terjadi lebih baik terjadi.

Mungkin ia akan meleleh.

(Mungkin _hatinya_ dapat meleleh.)

Mungkin ia akan terlahir kembali dalam wujud baru yang mampu mengikuti arus takdir; _(yang terjadi, terjadilah)_ , bersama dengan pancaran hangat dari jari yang menyilang bersamanya, menuju hidup lain, menuju kontrak baru.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Akun gw dulu di game ini: CrispyBlackpepper. Udah ga main soalnya susah ngikutin meta game-nya sekarang karena banyak limited FS yang kelewat, dan restorannya juga beda sama dulu:(( pusing ngurusnya,,,
> 
> Makasih dah baca!


End file.
